Bloopers and Cutscenes
by Ria442
Summary: Well, Me and my friends were wondering what happens when there is no show part in the series. So me and them have come up with random stuff to figure out on how they got the ideas and what they did. R&R please. May be funny, may not be.


**Ria442 is in the house!**

**

* * *

**

OK! I've been wondering on FMA stuff, and I decided to make a humor thing out of it. Now if you look at the title of the thing it says 'Bloopers and Cutscenes.' I'm not quiet sure what a cutscene is, but I do love bloopers. OK!!! I don't own FMA in any way shape or form. Well, I hope they are funny enough, cuz my friends like them. To tell the truth, I couldn't come up with a talking thing, so If you want something different then just ask.

_**

* * *

**_

Bloopers and Cutscenes.

_**Opening 1**_

_Building of the sky._

The director was walking in the studio looking for his two stars. Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. He stomped to the dressing rooms and found the two getting ready. Al was just getting into his armor suit while Ed slipped on his clothes. "HURRY UP BOYS!! 30 SECONDS!! GO GO GOOOOO!" The director chased them out to the scene.

"So….what do we do?"

"That Edward, you and Alphonse have to climb THAT building." The director then pointed to a really high building. Probably 7 stories tall or something like that.

"WHAT!!? THAT'S SUICIDE!!"

"YEAH!! THAT COULD KILL US!!"

"That is why you guys will just have to hold on for 7 seconds, then you can come back down."

"I'M NOT DOING THAT!!"

"BROTHERS RIGHT!! NO WAY!!!"

"YOU'LL NEVER GET US UP THERE!!"

…

…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE GOT US UP HERE!!"

"Well you had a fit since he called you short and you wanted to prove that you could climb this."

"I TOLD YOU I COULD CLIMB THIS IN 10 MINUTES FLAT!!!" Ed yelled at the director. Down on land, the director grinned and aimed the cameras at them.

"ALRIGHT EDWARD!! YOU WIN!! NOW STAY UP THERE TILL WE'RE DONE WITH THE SHOT!!"

"DAMN YOU!!" The boys stood still as the cameras circled them for a dramatic effect. It took five tries to get it right, since the wind would blow too much and knock Ed off balance, when Al slipped, and the other times when Ed sneezed because of his long hair. The two descended to the safety of the ground. Ed however slipped and fell 7 feet down.

"Good job you two. Now we need you to climb that very high hill." Said the director pointing to what looked like a mountain. Ed never did like climbing and heights that tall after that.

_

* * *

_

Cannons Away!

"Come on guys! This'll be fun!! The director will love the entrance!" Said Lust with an amused look. Envy was getting angry and Gluttony was biting his finger. "I ALREADY GOT THEM SET UP!!"

"That looks like it will kill us Lust."

"That's why there's a mattress at the end." Lust pointed a long finger nail at a mattress hooked to the wall at the end of the really long hallway. "Just try it."

"ALRIGHT GANG!! Lust, Gluttony, and Envy. Did you come up with an entrance??"

"I DID!! It's that." Lust pointed to the cannons that were ready to be fired.

"Don't listen to her. I say we give evil grins and have a close up with the cameras close to us."

"With action poses." Added in Gluttony.

"I LIKE THAT IDEA!!" The director said with a grin.

"See Lust. That was a stupid idea."

"They're all stupid, but they work out great together. Alright! Load your asses in the cannons and give big evil grins with awesome action poses."

"You can't be serious!!?"

"I truly am serious Envy. Now get in there or you're fired." Gluttony and Lust went into the cannons without much a fight, but Envy just had to glare at the director. "ON THREE!! ONE!!! THREE!!" The cannons went off with Gluttony first, then Envy, and then Lust. Each did their own stunts before hitting the mattress.

"AW DAMN!!"

"Did Envy get hurt.?"

"SHUT UP LUST!! I blame you." Lust gave an innocent smile. They had to do it again since Gluttony ate the camera. Envy came to learn that cannons can be a really fun toy when they are facing a mattress.

**

* * *

**

OK!! First one up and is short. I hope its halfway funny. My friend has the original thing with what to put, but she didn't give it to me yet, so it is not as funny as I had described. Tell me what you think. Should I continue or quit?


End file.
